Want To Know?
by TynxCann
Summary: To think that Ikebukuro's two most famous sociopaths could fall in love, and with the same person? Who would have thought, that Mikado, the shy, yet courageous DOLLARS leader could get this lucky... or in danger for that matter. Of course he would like to love these two men back, that is if his past doesn't think of coming back anytime soon. (Language/sexual content inside)
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day in Ikebukuro, the birds were chirping, there were sounds of laughter and chatting all around the streets as well. Today just seemed to be a perfect day, nothing could go absolutely-

"Izaaayaaa!"

Wrong. Well spoke too soon.

"Damn you Izaya! What the heck are you doing here in Ikebukuro?! I thought I told you not to come here anymore!" Snarled one of the most feared men in Ikebukuro, the one and only who would wear a bartender-outfit even though he wasn't one, Shizuo Heiwajima. Adjusting his purple sunglasses to the crook of his nose, Shizuo, using his super human strength, took hold of a stop sign that stood nonchalantly beside him. Crushing down on the sign's pole with the strength of a million pounds, he, without much force, pulled the stop sign out of the concrete ground. All while throwing a menacing glare at the other man those others feared as well, Izaya Orihara.

"Now, now Shizu-chan, no need to get too rowdy," smirked the informant. Jumping up in the air with odd human abilities, Izaya dodged the oncoming stop sign and soon sprang into action and reached into his jacket for his little tools of torture. Taking hold of what he was looking for he pulled out his hand quickly and took out his knives, all sharp and ready. "Let's work this out!"

Shizuo Grinded his teeth and stealthily dodged several of the odd shaped knives that Izaya threw at him, barely getting out with just a couple of scrapes.

Feeling more agitated by the second Shizuo scanned the area around him, looking for a good sign or something to throw at the flea in the air. Looking all around he spotted a vending machine that hid in the corners of the city, the perfect object to hit that flea with. Going over to the vending machine Shizuo once again used his strength and pulled out the vending machine. Looking over to the flea he smirked at the Izaya who was now falling down because of gravity and threw the vending machine at him. It hit him straight on.

Falling to the concrete ground with brute force Izaya looked up to see the smirking Shizuo look down on him.

"Too bad flea, I don't want to work this out, I just want you out of Ikebukuro."

"Well that's just too bad Shizu-chan, I have important business here, so it looks like I won't be leaving anytime soon." and so the fight kept going on.

Ignoring both Shizuo and Izaya we all turn to look to the other side of the street to see a familiar person watching the scene before him. The one and only, Mikado Ryūgamine, the shy yet courageous leader of the famous Ikebukuro gang, DOLLARS.

It was just minutes ago that the black-haired teen saw that he was running out of food (and by food I mean instant ramen). Hearing on the Television that today they were going to have a special sale at the market Mikado quickly got what he needed to go shopping. Walking around the streets of the big city it was somehow pure coincidence that Mikado somehow fell upon a fight between Shizuo and Izaya, well, maybe not coincidence since it seems like they fight almost every day, but you get my drift.

Sensing an aura of killing intent coming from both feared men most people would have just high-tailed it out of there and gone running with the hairs in the back of their necks standing up in fear for several days, but Mikado wasn't like those other people. Unlike others he wasn't afraid for his life to go running or frozen in fear at the chances of him being hit by a random item by Shizuo, no, to Mikado this was normal. Of course the people here have lived here longer than he has, but they hadn't had the chance to be well acquainted with some of scariest people in Ikebukuro.

He has eaten at Simon's Russian sushi restaurant as well as become good friends with him despite the warnings of some random people. After meeting the black rider, Celty he is now good friends with her, more than friends; ever since he went over to her house for dinner since she has been scolding him for not eating right, Shinra has made it known that Mikado is very cute and that he wishes he were his and Celty's son, which they do kind of treat him like. The gangs in Ikebukuro no longer scared him, there really wasn't a reason, and they just didn't anymore. With all rambling I guess you can now understand that he has met and done some things that not many would have done, what can I say, little Mikado here has done it all.

Or has he?

"Hey Shizu-chan, you seem to be getting a bit tired there, need some rest you?" teased Izaya.

Feeling a vain pop out of his head, the said Shizu-chan just kept on throwing random items that he could get his hands on at Izaya as well as sending death threats and daggers at the young informant.

With the fight still going on Mikado felt that it would be best to scurry on to the Market since it seemed like he was watching the same repeated words, same repeated thrown objects, and same repeated fighting style like all those other days. It was as you could say, getting boring. Sensing the Supermarket not too far along the road he turned away from both men and begun to walk away.

That is if he could dodge a little obstacle first.

"Watch out!" yelled someone.

Turning back to the fight scene Mikado didn't have time to blink before he saw one of the soda vending machines come hurling towards his way. Coming at an incredible speed he didn't have time to dodge, or do anything at that matter, all he could do was watch and wait for his life to end right there and now.

Waiting for the impact it was then that he noticed a slick pair of arms start to curl around his hips and pull him away from the vending machine at just the nick of time. Being pulled up into the air Mikado saw the machine come crashing down onto a seemingly innocent car that was parked right next to Mikado; it was now in ruins. Looking down in shock he sighed in relief, thanking the god and all of heaven for letting him be able to live another day. He may be used to some scary stuff but this shy kid isn't ready to go to the other world just yet.

"You okay Mikado-chan?" said an all too familiar voice. Spinning his head backwards Mikado could only gasp and look into the very red eyes of a psychopathic looking Izaya.

"I-Izaya!"

"The one and only." He answered. Smiling his deranged smile Izaya and Mikado soon felt the strength of gravity pull them down as they feel back down to earth. "Hold on tight Mika-chan~"

Stepping back to safe ground the blue-eyed teen couldn't help but pout at the little nickname Izaya gave him. Mika-chan, I mean Mika-chan?! Seriously! That sounds like a girl's name for Pete's sake.

"I-Izaya! Don't call me Mika-chan, I am not a girl." stated Mikado.

"Aw, but you do look like one. I mean look at you! A feminine looking face, a body that curves all so well, and those clothes! Mikado you are just begging for others to start treating you like a girl."

Of course Izaya kind of did make a point there. If you just slapped on a wig on the kid's head, added a little makeup as well as dressed him in some feminine clothing, (maybe a dress but that's only my opinion) then you could have the full blown girl version of Mikado.

"Hey-!"

"Oy! Flea, what the heck do you think you are doing?" snarled the almost forgotten bodyguard. Stepping between Mikado and Izaya Shizuo looked down at Izaya who was just a bit shorter than him and gave him his best 'What-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you?' stare.

"Hello Shizu-chan, nice meeting you here."

"What do you mean by that, you bastard? We were just having our fight and you decided to stop it just to save some useless kid over here?" He stated.

Hearing those words slip out of his mouth Mikado couldn't help but look down at the floor, the words that Shizuo said hurt him deep in his heart. Mikado may be kind of a shy, timid kid, he doesn't have many friends, is single, looks like a girl, is bullied from time to time- sorry got sidetracked there. But to say the least Mikado knows he isn't the best, but he tries. It's just that hearing it from others really hurt from time to time.

"Well now that wasn't nice Shizu-chan, you cruel bastard. You should apologize to Mika-chan." Smirking the sociopath took out one of his blades that was hidden and twirled it around his fingers.

Izaya wasn't really being nice or anything; he just didn't want his play toy or whatever to get sad because if Mikado got sad then how would he be able to see all the juicy action and drama that will come in the future, caused by Mikado of course.

"Like hell I'm going to apologize to some wimp, now why don't you just shut your pie hole and let me get back to smashing your face in." Poison practically oozed out of those words. "And you."

Standing up straight Mikado looked up to a very pissed off Shizuo.

"Go run off to your little girlfriend or something kid; this isn't a place for kids like you." Said Shizuo, flicking his cigarette to the ground he stomped on it 'till it was all ground up to nothing.

Nodding Mikado turned around, away from the sociopaths, because come on, let's be honest, they are very scary people. Even though I said that Mikado may have gotten use to things in Ikebukuro I never said anything about being all sunshine and rainbows with these two monsters. There are just the same cruel people you'll ever meet on the streets.

Well, maybe, there may be some minor loopholes, in the future.

Beginning to walk away it was then Izaya had to stop him.

"Wait, Mika-chan~!" Grabbing onto the kid's jacket the informant pulled on his jacket.

"Oh no you don't!" Grabbing onto Izaya's jacket Shizuo also pulled on him thinking that he was trying to escape. Using a bit too much strength it was then that gravity decided to step in again, as always and pull them all down to the floor in a huge dog pile.

Being the one on top Mikado sat up from laying on Izaya's stomach and groaned at he held is aching head.

"Izaya you bastard! Look what you did!"

"Me? But you were the one that pulled me first."

"I was stopping you from escaping you damn flea!"

"But I wasn't trying to escape; I just wanted to tell Mikado some…thing…" He fell silent in just seconds. Looking over at the groaning teen above him he couldn't help but stare at the large, dark-colored scar that ran down Mikado's shoulder all the way down to his chest. It didn't look deformed or anything but it sure was rather painful-looking considering it was stitched up and the skin stretched out a bit. "Mikado, what is that?"

Groaning once again Mikado looked down to see at what Izaya was talking about; he gasped too. His shoulder blades jacket and shirt all ripped and such was pulled off way to his right shoulder, showing that nasty scar that crossed his body.

"Mikado, I am asking, what is that?" demanded Izaya. His smile now faded from his face.

Like I said, Izaya may not be a caring person, but seeing on of his toys hurt and with him, one of the best informants not knowing about this, it practically made his blood boil.

"Uh… um… well, you see…" he just couldn't say it. Feeling tears well up against the corners of his eyes Mikado stood up abruptly said a silent 'goodbye' and ran off to wherever. Leaving both men, Shizuo and Izaya confused at what they just saw.


	2. Chapter 2

"God, why… why did they have to see that…" sniffled Mikado.

It was just minutes ago when he found himself looking at a generally well-known fight between Shizuo and Izaya, it was just minutes ago when he found himself kind of, maybe, trapped between a little one of their quarrels. And it was just seconds ago when both men somehow uncovered the little secret that Mikado has been trying to keep hidden all these years.

"It's just… Ugh! Why?! Answer me god, why?!" he shrieked to no one but the vast sky of soft cotton clouds. Hearing nothing but the strangled cries of birds and other unknown objects of in the distance Mikado decided to stop talking to nothing and keep quiet.

Using his sleeve to wipe away at the tears that struggled to come back out and make of another mess of the almost-sobbing boy he closed his eyes and laid his head back against the concrete wall behind him. Sighing heavily the blue-eyed boy opened his eyes back up and stared back up the joyous sky that seemed to mock him with every cloud that passed by.

Looking away from the sky's taunting Mikado soon felt his eyelids get very heavy, must have been the sobbing he was doing just minutes ago, must have gotten the poor kid tired out. Closing his eyes shut Mikado decided to just let the sleep pull him into a deep slumber, even though he was sitting in a dirty alleyway where god knows what will happen to him, he still didn't care, he just wanted to sleep for a bit. Just a small little nap, that's all he wanted.

* * *

"What the fuck just happened?" demanded Shizuo. Practically kicking off Izaya from on top of him he stood up while dusting off the invisible looking dirt from his outfit.

"Ne, I don't know but for some reason my blood is boiling right now," said Izaya, standing up as well he somehow felt a hint of anger surge through his body a mile a minute. Holding up his hands to his face he saw that they were curled up into a fist, signifying his desire to punch something or someone in the face. "Odd, I feel like hurting someone, and it's not you."

Looking over at Izaya Shizuo raised an eyebrow at his odd movements that involved looking at his fists, or glaring at them, who knows. What we do know is that Shizuo was completely confused at his actions and words.

"Have you gone mental or something flea, what is it that you're doing over there?" He asked.

"I'm not sure but it looks like seeing little Mika-chan with that scar made me real mad, so mad that I don't even want to fight you… wait, aren't we having a c-c-conversation?" gasped Izaya, looking directly at Shizuo he saw that he was also surprised.

Ikebukuro's two most fearsome men, Izaya and Shizuo were both having a normal everyday conversation. Before you say anything hear me out, this is really, really odd, odder than finding out you were actually the opposite gender this whole time. Well of course they do have conversation from time to time, but that doesn't count since it only happens when they are fighting, plus it is either death threats or cursing that comes out of their mouths. Now this is extraordinary.

"What. The. Hell." Mouthed out Shizuo. Dropping one of the newly lit cigarettes he had in his mouth he began backing away from Izaya.

"What is wrong with us!? We are talking normally, this isn't right! Shizuo!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! You were the one who said you didn't want to fight after you saw that scar on that kid's shoulder!"

Something suddenly clicked inside of Izaya.

"That scar…"

"What?"

"It was the scar Shizuo!" yelled out Izaya. Getting closer to Shizuo he pulled him down to his eye level. "That scar on Mikado's shoulder, it somehow… I don't know, made me real mad or something!"

"I don't get you at all…" grumbled the blond man.

"Me neither, for some reason after seeing something on Mikado's shoulder that I never knew about, and I'm an informant here, it pissed me off to the point of… of… this!" Pulling away from Shizuo the red-eyed 'informant' crouched down on the floor and placed his head between the palms of his hands. "God, what is up with me?"

Readjusting his bowtie after it almost got mauled by Izaya, Shizuo, the bartender-outfit wearing maniac paced carefully towards Izaya and crouched down next to him too. "I-it's going to be a-a-alright…"

Looking up at Shizuo the red-eyed man almost looked to be smirking at his enemies' odd behavior. "Shizu-chan, you care-!"

"Like hell I do! I don't care about you or that kid at all. Just because he has a scar that looked to be very painful and maybe life-threatening doesn't make me soft at all. Sure I feel sorry for the kid, after all he is very shy and stuff, plus is the DOLLARS leader but he needs to care for himself. Going of crying like that I mean really, he almost looked cute- What the fuck am I saying?!"

Falling to the ground it was now Shizuo who was mopping with his head in the palms of his hands.

"That sounded very nice Shizu-chan~" grinned Izaya.

"Oh shut it flea…"

Izaya just simply scooted closer to Shizuo.

"Oy, Izaya, Shizuo!" called out a familiar voice.

Both men looked over to the other side of the street to see the one and only Masaomi Kida come running towards both men. A large (evil) smile plastered on his face as he came running towards both men, with a bat in hand.

"Oh, Kida-kun, hell-!" Izaya was interrupted immediately; he now lay on the ground with a large purple-hue bruise on his left cheek, he looked to be unconscious.

Standing above him was Kida, baseball bat in hand that was now dented from the force used to hit Izaya dead on. A large scowl formed around his face. "Don't 'hello' me you bastard, what the fuck did you and wannabe bartender here do to Mikado!" he demanded.

A large vein now popped out of Shizuo's head; apparently being called 'wannabe bartender' did not make him feel all strawberry and peaches. Forming two large fists out of his hands Shizuo glared down at the blond kid before him. "Oy, kid, don't go calling me a wannabe bartender."

"Oh? And what if I don't want to, wannabe bartender?"

"Then there shall be hell to pay" Said Shizuo, scanning the area for a sign or vending machine of some sort to hit Kida with.

"Bring it."

Both men, ready and armed (well only Kida) posed themselves ready to lunge at the other blond before them.

"Now, now, Shizu-chan, Kida-kun, no need to get all rowdy now do we?" calmed Izaya. He was now happily up from his near death and joyfully smirking at both men who wanted to rip each other's throat out. "Let's calm down and settle this like respectable men. Now Kida-kun what was that about Mika-chan?"

Not letting his guard down Kida answered Izaya's question. "I'm talking about what you guys did to make him a complete sobbing mess. I found him just a couple blocks away, hidden inside an alleyway; he was asleep. I woke him up to ask him what he was doing there but he just suddenly fell into tears, crying both your guys' name."

"My poor Mika-chan was crying, oh no…." faked sobbed Izaya. "I should go and try and console him-!"

"No way you bastard, I'm not letting you get anywhere near Mikado. Now unless you want to get hit by this bat, again, you better tell me what both of you did to him!" growled Kida.

"Nothing happened, little kid of yours just ran away crying after we saw that little scar that was on his shoulder" said Shizuo.

Hearing the word 'scar' Kida voluntarily dropped his bat and stared down at the ground in shock.

"Y-you saw that?"

"Yup~! It was all ugly and painful looking, I was so worried for little Mika-chan, poor thing" beamed Izaya. Cocking his head at Kida he saw that the kid's mood suddenly changed dramatically, it went from pure rage into full blown fear. "Kida-kun?"

"Forget…"

"Hm?"

"Just forget whatever you saw!" yelled Kida. "Forget what you saw, it's none of your business anyway!" Picking up his bat from the ground he turned away from both men and walked away from them.

"Well that was a bit dramatic, what now?" said Shizuo.

"Well I don't know but somehow I want to know more, more about this little secret that Mika-chan and Kida-kun are keeping from me~!" Turning to Shizuo the informant smirked his well-known smirk. "Are you willing to join me on this Shizuo, I can't do this all alone, besides I know you want to know too, right?"

Shizuo couldn't say no to that, unlike what people thought of him he was the type of guy that when there was something he didn't know about, he just had to find out. This was a case of the hidden past of Mikado Ryūgamine, a past that could be for the worst, or for the best. A classic detective type of movie where secrets, and so much more will be uncovered, sounds fun, right?

"Sure flea, whatever…"

Izaya just cheered and began talking to Shizuo about his little plan he had in mind.

* * *

_Unbeknown to all, in cities far away, inside a secluded building was a man, with sharp canine teeth and glowing purple eyes, chanting the same words over and over again._

"_Mikado-chan, Mikado-chan… my lovely, don't worry, I am coming for you…"_

* * *

**TynxCann: Thank you for reading. Sorry if this seems short, have been busy with school research project. Please review and I hope you keep on reading **


	3. Chapter 3

To Mikado his best friend, Masaomi Kida, the cheerful, girl-loving, foolish teen that many would think was anything but a threat, was actually a tougher guy than people thought of him to be.

When Mikado and he first met you would expect it to be like one of those fated meetings where they automatically become friends, right? Well correct you are.

While Mikado was out acting like such a girl by acting all shy around strangers and liking stuff that not normal six year olds would like, Kida was hanging out with the bad crowd in school (even though it was only elementary). Most of the time of everyday Kida would always either act out in class out be a selfish brat and skip out on school with some of his friends and some older kids.

Tough for a six year old, right?

Well not really in this case, even though Kida would hang out with those types of delinquent kids he wouldn't actually do anything bad outside of school. The closest he ever got to getting in trouble was skipping out on school and going to the arcade or something. While his friends were being taught on how to vandalize streets for when they were older he would just stand back and watch, saying "only amateurs need lessons." He actually didn't want to do anything bad, because he was scared.

Kida as a child learned from his mother to never disobey the law, to do the right thing and be a good little boy that his mother expected of him. From his father he mostly learned the opposite of what his mother was trying to teach him. All he told Kida was to never act out irrationally, to try and fit in with the crowd and not stand out because if he as ever do something wrong, next thing you know the kids will make him a target of bullying in seconds.

Oh, did I forget to mention that back then their home town, Saitama use to be a dangerous place?

Well you must have figured that one out since kids at the age of six were skipping school and vandalizing at such an age, no wonder Kida turned to the dark side for a while.

Now back to the story; when Kida entered school lots of the main bullies at school would pester him a lot about skipping school and doing something 'naughty' with them, and if he didn't they would make his life a living hell, simple as that. At first Kida was going to reject their offer but thinking back to what his dad told him he didn't want to be a target for bullying, to say he was scared of being bullied. Have you seen those movies about those kids getting bullied to suicide, well Kida has and he hates or better yet is afraid of those movies. Agreeing with them he soon joins the delinquents, and you know the rest of the story.

Leaving Kida we soon go on to our main protagonist, Mikado Ryūgamine, the same as always shy boy who seemed to have been a bit girly back then.

The life of kid Mikado seemed like a good one, he had great parent who loved him no matter what he liked (the girly stuff I talked about). Even though he didn't have any siblings, it was okay, he was happy with getting all the attention from both his parents. He would always do what he loved, which was playing outside in his meadow looking backyard and surf the internet at his grandma's house from time to time.

There was only one problem; he was constantly bullied in school. Cliché right?

Most of the kids who bullied him were the top delinquents, and yes, you guessed it, Kida Masaomi.

At school lots of times the kids would call him a girl and call out names like 'baby', 'ugly', 'weak' and even change his name from Mikado to Mika-chan to fit his girly attitude. It was pure torture for Mikado and he hated everything about it. Sure he could have stood up for himself or told an adult, but the bullies at school threatened him and said that they would do something horrible for Mikado, so he had no choice but to get through it all every day.

As time went on Mikado would always find himself going back to the computer for comfort. He would go on there and play computer games that either made him feel confident about him because he had some level 45 avatars or safe because no one could hurt him there. Hence the reason why he might have created DOLLARS, maybe the thought that he could find a way to feel safe or happy with making a place where many can go.

Skipping to the future we come to the day when Mikado and Kida finally become friends.

Now let's make this short and easy.

While at the park some of the kids began to bully Mikado with Kida standing in the sidelines watching it all unfold. Being taught by their Sempai to show no resistance of bullying to the weak one of the kids thought that it would be funny to strip the kid of his clothes and make him walk home naked. Somehow for Kida this was going too far.

He tried to stop them but it turned on him when some of the bullies thought that he was helping the weakling, Mikado. Soon an all-out fight unfolded and in the end it finished with Kida being all beat up and surrounded by five older kids. The bullies got tired and left after a while.

Helping Mikado it was then that they became best friends.

What a happy ending, but maybe we should shorten the story next time.

As time went on Kida somehow found himself soon attracted to his girl-looking best friend. Yup, Kida had fallen head over heels for Mikado, a boy.

Now I would like to talk more about their past but there is a little piece of the past that is better suited to be told in the future.

Leaving their home town Kida went to Ikebukuro and soon following Mikado a couple years later. You may think that Kida had somehow gotten over Mikado, but the truth is that it was all a lie. Kida was still in love with Mikado, he just knew that it was never going to be possible to be with him so he acted as the girl-loving boy so no one would suspect, but son enough Mikado found out.

While staying over at Kida's place Mikado decided that he should take a shower since in the morning they were running all around in gym class at school. Going out to take a shower Mikado actually took lesser time than Kida expected him to, and so he was caught.

Going back to their room it was then and there that Mikado saw Kida, his best friend masturbating in his room.

Sprawled on the bed with legs spread out showing his hands pump away at his hardening cock only made Mikado blush to the tip of his ears. The even sadder part was how Kida was panting out Mikado's name over and over again.

"Ngh! ~ Mika...do… ha…" were the words that he repeated over and over again until he came with a cry on his bed. After this Mikado could never look at his best friend the same way again.

Entering the room Mikado stared at Kida with sad eyes as Kida looked backed shocked at his friend seeing him actually do that.

"How… how long have you loved me?" Asked Mikado.

Half-smiling Kida answered with a, "Since elementary school."

It was saddening; it was so saddening to Mikado knowing that he has loved him almost his whole life and he never knew about it. Mikado tried asking why he didn't tell him sooner but Kida interrupted him.

"Because I know that you can never love me, I see it in your eyes Mikado; you only see me as a friend day in and day out. Of course it hurts knowing that we can never be more than that, and I want to try and see if it could happen, but you being the person you are I don't think that it will be possible. I don't want to be hurt in the future when you tell me that it's better we stay friends."

From then on they acted as friends again but Mikado can never forget how his best friend still and maybe always will love him.

How sad.

What a tough, or better yet, hard to understand person Kida is. He joins a group of delinquents but doesn't want to do anything bad because he is scared. He loves Mikado, one that he can never be with, and even though Mikado knows Kida still continues to love him no matter what. I don't know about you but that seems like something only someone with a big heart can accomplish.

Poor Kida.

Coming back to the present we enter the room of the DOLARS leader.

With very little light peering through the shades of the window and slight sounds of chirping birds awakening to the rising sound it was no wonder Mikado, a light sleeper awoke early. Staring ahead to the closet that stood a couple of feet away from him he suddenly felt a slight rustling near him.

It was Kida.

After the events of the other day Kida said that he must absolutely and has to sleep over with Mikado since he needs Kida's 'love'.

After coming home they talked a little and made out a little, wait what?

Forgetting to mention this but after Mikado found out about Kida loving him he said that no matter what he didn't want Kida to live not being able to love anyone but him. They didn't date or anything but sometimes Mikado would make out with Kida our do a little of something for him.

I can't really tell if it was because of pity or something else but somehow it has become a habit of them. Kida lusts towards Mikado and wants to make him his while Mikado only wants to be nice for his heart-struck friend. It's almost like a friends with benefits type of thing, seems sad like I said so many times before but that is just how it is.

After whatever was done they soon fell asleep with Kida cuddling Mikado at night.

Groaning in his sleep Mikado turned around to face the now awake Kida.

"Good morning" said Mikado.

"Good morning…" repeated Kida. "What time is it?"

"Quarter after seven, why?"

"Hn… no reason…" Stretching up his arms way above the sky Kida Grabs onto Mikado's hips and pulls him closer to him. "I love you…"

Staring with lifeless eyes Mikado nods. "Yeah."

He could never say, never say those three simple words to his friend. 'I love you' are three words that look like will never slip out of Mikado's lips and onto someone he actually loves.

How sad.

* * *

**TynxCann: Thank you for reading! This chapter is actually really important because Kida has a lot to do with Mikado's past and with what will happen in the future. **

**Next chapter will be the start of Shizuo and Izaya's plan at finding out Mikado's past. Tune in!**


	4. Chapter 4

Snapping the door shut the sound of a click resounded against the empty halls of the eerie building as well as the static noises of someone talking through a walkie-talkie.

"The south is clear and locked." said the police guard into the walkie-talkie. Hearing a quick response of a 'copy that' the guard scanned the area in a repeated manner for several times until he was sure that not a single soul was in sight. Nodding to himself he turned away from the tightly sealed metal door and shuffled off while whistling a song to god knows where.

Passing through a dark hallway a pair of red eyes peered through a hidden doorway, waiting for the sounds of off-tune whistling to pass by the red-eyed man slowly pulled open the door. Cracking with each centimeter that widened the hidden figure finally stepped out. Smirking to the world was an older man with dark-night hair, his signature red eyes and his styling eskimo-like sweater.

It was Izaya Orihara.

Quietly tiptoeing to the end of the hall and looking both ways like one does while crossing the street he was able to deem the place safe of any guards in sight. Turning back to the still open room he gave a loud yet whisper shriek that sounded like of a bird.

"Koakoa!"

Waiting for an answer of his buddy that also hid in the closet he slightly frowned at the sight of him just stepping out of the room without repeating the signal.

Shizuo Heiwajima, blond and proud grumbled under his breath and glared over at Izaya.

"Shizu-chan, you didn't do the signal like you were supposed to," whined Izaya.

Deeping the frown on his face 'Shizu-chan' stepped closer to Izaya and looked him straight in the face with a glare that could make any fall down and die. "Like hell I'm going to do some stupid bird sound."

"Awe, why?" asked Izaya. Now twirling one of his knives against the tips of his fingers he almost seemed to want to make Shizuo feel threatened for not doing the signal they both agreed on.

Well, Izaya agreed on.

"Because it's stupid you flea, now shut yer whining and go do unlock that stupid door." grumbled the blond man.

Ending the conversation with a 'fine, fine' Izaya hid away his knives in parts of his body where knives shouldn't be and turned over to the locked metal door that was just a couple of feet away from them. Practically skipping all the way Izaya bent down a bit to look more closely at the password lock that needed a security code for the door to unlock. Looking over the object carefully Izaya was trying to figure out what of his many ways would be the less noisiest and noticeable way to unlock it.

"You think you can unlock it?" asked Shizuo. Taking out his packs of smokes he carefully slipped one out of the pocket and placed it between his lips; taking out a lighter and lighting it.

Pondering Shizuo's question for a while a light bulb finally appeared above the informants head. "Heh, piece of cake my smoking friend."

Reaching into his coat he rummaged through the inner pockets looking for a certain piece of metal that could help with their small dilemma. Taking out a small machine coded with numbers and a pad he unwounded two cords from the calculator looking object and stuck them against two small holes that were barely noticeable below the pad.

Curious at what the 'flea' was doing Shizuo scotched closer to Izaya and peered over his shoulders. "What's that?"

"A code breaker, used to unlock digital number locks and such, comes in handy at times like these." He snickered proudly.

"And why would you have one in the first place?"

Looking up at Shizuo with un-amused eyes Izaya answered with a, "do you really need to ask that?"

Shizuo answered back with a 'never mind' and backed away from Izaya.

Staying silent for a couple for seconds it was then that the sound of something beeping echoed off the walls of the narrow hallway, looking over to Izaya Shizuo saw him almost look like he was fist pumping the air. Placing the machine back inside Izaya waved over to Shizuo to come over.

Entering through the door they saw the other side that was behind locked doors looked like any one of the other hallways they sneaked through to get here, but deep inside they knew that there was much more than what was seen.

To tell the truth, the building they were inside right now was one of those top secret buildings owned by the government to keep secrets that no one should know hidden. This is the place where information, remnants of objects and such were kept and either studied or locked away for eternity. This place, the place the floors and ground they stood on was the place they use to live in in their younger years. The place where they were taken when those government people found out about the super strength and odd human capabilities these two were capable of.

Now let's be honest here, we all know that Shizuo and Izaya are super human who reach high above the average expectations of a normal human being. When they were younger, let's say at least halfway through elementary school that people found out that the odd strength and such these two could do was way out of the ordinary. Now let's say that some 'higher' class people found out about this and tried to find out more.

Yup, right as always my friend, they were taken to hose military bases for experimentation.

Now before you go into a sobbing fit let me just say this, it didn't last long. They were there for only a couple of years (4 tops) until when they were finally let free. Why you ask, well because of the same reason several people avoid these two, fear.

The military was terrified of Shizuo's and Izaya's strength, yes they did want to find out more about their odd DNA structure that _ maybe _made them like that, but things don't usually go turn out the way you expected when you have two rampaging children destroy almost everything in sight.

All in all they were let free and the government decided not to deal with them anymore.

Now what does this has to do with the story? A lot actually.

Izaya is an informant who knows just about everything about everybody, but there are a couple of exclusions. Them being , A. extraterrestrial things, B. Mysteries of the world, and C. _some _flies hidden by the government. Checking his sources way before he even met Mikado he never saw anything about Mikado having to do with going to the hospital for serious wounds, or anything that can make the DOLLARS leader seem suspicious. Point in fact; it is being hidden by the government.

Outrageous right? Well let's hope you keep saying that after what will come in the future.

Back to the story we now have both Shizuo and Izaya walking casually around the dark halls of the secret section of the building. Looking around the area as if trying to look for something Shizuo notices something odd, where are the police guards?

"Oy, flea, where the heck are the police people of this place? Shouldn't they have seen us come here from the security cameras?" blowing out a puff of smoke he looks to Izaya waiting for an answer.

"Don't worry 'bout it Shizu-chan, already got it covered," smirked the informant.

"Meaning…"

"Meaning I knocked them out cold." Said Izaya bluntly. Walking for a couple more seconds they finally reached their destination.

Reaching a tall, metal-framed door Izaya looked to the side of it to see a silver plate read 'Human Archives', just the place they were looking for.

Entering the room it was obvious that this place was used for studying and keeping stuff organized since there were cabinets and cabinets lined up in row off to the side, probably filled with information that even Izaya doesn't know about. In the middle of the room, connected to the wall was a large super computer that you would normally see in those movies when a spy tries to hack into a computers mainframe and shut down some rocket or something.

"Benn long since I've seen this room," commented Shizuo, silently nodding at his comment Izaya stepped forward to the computer and began working his magic.

"Now then, let's get this baby started." Tapping away at the computer Izaya wrote down several words and phrases down so he could be able to log in to the computer.

Finally entering the system he got into the files and type out the name 'MIKADO RYUGAMINE' into the search bar. Waiting a couple seconds they hoped from the bottom of their hearts that none a single file of Mikado would show up at all, but looks like not everyone can get their wish.

One file, just one file popped up with Mikado's full name on it, they were shocked at first but gulped away at their anxiety and pursed on.

Clicking at the file a ten page report opened up. Scanning down the pages that piled up they saw that several stuff were written about Mikado's past as well as some pictures of Mikado from then to there.

"What the heck, girly-boy actually has something to hide?" said Shizuo, skeptical at what he was seeing.

"Eh, so Mika-chan my boy is actually tougher than I thought of him to be…" added Izaya, scrolling down the page more they suddenly stopped in their tracks at the sight of an unfamiliar picture on screen.

A boy, no younger than six was smiling in the picture, he had ash-white hair that ran in all different directions and crystal clear amethyst colored eyes that were greatly noticeable.

"Who the fuck is that?" asked Shizuo.

"I don't know… but somehow I'm getting some strange vibes about this." Looking down the picture Izaya noticed a name printed in bold letters.

'**FUJIWARA SHOU' **read the words.

"Fujiwara Shou? Who the heck is that?" once again asked Shizuo.

"Like I said, I don't know so stop asking stupid questions Shizu-chan," said an irritated Izaya. At that moment a sudden vein popped on Shizuo's head.

"You don't go shutting me up flea," growled Shizuo. He really does get mad real easily.

"Well I can do whatever the heck I want S-H-I-Z-U-C-H-A-N," mouthed out Izaya; and so a fight broke out. Going to for a hit at Izaya's face Izaya stealthily dodged the fist and instead it landed directly on the computer's keyboard. "Oh shit."

Crackling a bit in static the computer blew up in black smoke that covered the whole room. Couching from the toxic waste covering the air it was then that a sudden alarm went off.

'Intruder alert, intruder alert.' Repeated the voice.

"Fuck damn it, look what you did!" hissed Izaya.

"Me? You were the one who started it!"

"Well you were the one you ended it!"

"Why you-!" interrupted immediately they heard the audible sounds of feet stomping in the halls. Cursing once again Izaya took Shizuo by the hand and led them both out of the room and into the hallway that now had several men in defensive clothing and guns hoisted at their arms crowding them.

"Don't move, you are under arrest for trespassing and destroying property, put your arms up and don't do anything rash_," _said one of the police guards.

Grinding their teeth both Shizuo and Izaya stood back to back and glared down at the many police men that surrounded them.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it…" growled Shizuo under his breath. Clenching his hands together he felt himself get madder and madder by the second, aching to rip these guys to shreds even though he hated violence. "What do we do now _flea_?"

"Well Shizu-chan, considering our situation we do what we always do," said Izaya bluntly.

"Don't move, we will not think twice about shooting," said another guard.

Looking down at Izaya Shizuo asked, 'And what exactly is that?"

Quickly reaching into his coats pocket Izaya didn't let a guard finish his sentence and began slashing his knives towards the chest of the padded men. "We fight."

Cracking his knuckles delightfully Shizuo ran towards some of the men who were crowding on his side and began punching their faces down to the tiled floor. Smiling like a maniac because he was finally able to get back at the people who locked him up for so long he didn't notice a man getting ready to shoot him. Seeing his enemy in trouble Izaya snapped the neck of the person he was dealing with and hurried over to the man with the gun. Hitting a pressure point on the man's neck he immediately fell unconscious.

"Shizu-chan, you should be more careful, I can't babysit you all day~" smiled Izaya.

Throwing a man's face against the wall Shizuo answered with a, "I didn't even need your help you damn flea, I could have been able to deal with them all on my own."

Sighing at his friend trying to value his pride Izaya turned away from him and ran down the hall to check if there was going to be anymore guards coming their way. Barely turning the corner it was then that he disappeared for a second but then reappeared on the floor within seconds. Just a while ago two rocket launchers were being aimed at his face, just barely hitting him in the face. Debris flew all over the place as puffs of smoke filled the hall completely.

"What the-!" his sentence was cut short at the sound of another rocket coming his way. Jumping up and reaching the halls ceiling he was finally able to see who was shooting miniature missiles at him.

A robot.

"God, they really go the extra mile to keep this stuff hidden," he commented. Looking for Shizuo to get some help with the machine he saw that he was still occupied with the police guards that just kept on coming and coming. Seeing that only he could stop the machine Izaya jumped into action and began trying to look for a way to disarm the machine while taking little to no damage from it.

Flying from wall to wall like a ninja Izaya was finally able to notice that the robot was somehow similar to the one he and Shizuo use to 'play' with when they were younger. If this thing was the same as the other one then it should be as easy as pie to disarm it.

Getting in close his action was cut short by the arm of the thing slashing at him and punching him against one of the solid walls.

"Maybe this thing is tougher than what I thought it was."

Lying on rubble of debris he couched up a bit of air as well as some blood from the hit he just took. Glaring up at the robot the thing slowly came walking towards him; causing the ground to shake with each step Izaya tried to get up but feeling a slight pain in chest made him wonder if some of his ribs were cracked.

"Stupid thing, you'll pay for that… K-koa… koa…"couched out Izaya. Waiting for the thing to come and get him he kept his infamous smirk plastered on his face and waited for it all to end there.

"Koakoa mother fucker!" snarled Shizuo. Standing behind Izaya, Shizuo, clothes all ripped to shreds and dirtied was holding a vending machine up in the air. Using as much strength as possible he threw the vending machine at the robot that hit straight on. Not thinking twice about waiting if it was dead or alive Shizuo hoisted Izaya up, over his shoulders and began to sprint away from the mess they just caused.

"Shizu-chan, my darling, you saved me~" smirked Izaya.

Shizuo glared at him. "Like hell I did, I just didn't want you to die because of that piece of junk, if you are going to die then it should be by me and my hands!"

Emitting a small chuckle from the back of his throat both men scurried out of the building, leaving what mess and destruction they have caused back inside.

**TynxCann: So here it is.**

**Yes, I know that this chapter seems kind of rushed, not very descriptive or not very professional. I don't need you guys to tell me that, keep those comments to yourself.**

**Next chapter will include Shizuo, Izaya, Mikado and Kida so stay tuned.**

**So…Fujiwara Shou, who could he be?**

**Please comment with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and or what you think of the story so far. I hope you keep reading. BYE.**


	5. Chapter 5

Packing all the necessary items for school into his bag he slung it over and placed it over his shoulder. Smiling contently at being able to finish getting ready in the morning at a reasonable time he turned away from his bedroom and walked down the hallway to his living room where Kida would be waiting for him.

Entering his small living room Mikado saw his friend; Kida was lying on the ground with remote control in hand, flipping through the many channels on the small TV that never had anything interesting on in the morning. Smiling at his friend Mikado walked over to where Kida laid and sat down right next to him, Kida finally decided to take notice of Mikado and switched the TV off. Scotching closer to Mikado Kida, still lying on the floor wrapped his arms around Mikado's waist.

"Ne, Mikado, do we really have to go to school today?" groaned the blond, staring up at Mikado he put on his sad-little puppy dog face for Mikado hoping he would comply.

Mikado chuckled at his friend. "Nope, sorry Kida but unlike you I want to pass school with a perfect grade."

"Hey, I do have perfect grades! Well there is that D- in history and also that F in Chemistry and Algebra… that's not the point here; I also have good grades in school!"

"Name one class," demanded the black-haired teen.

Letting his frustration die out Kida thought about his classes and the grades he had in all of them. "Well… there is that A+ in gym."

"That's just gym, it doesn't prove anything."

Pointing a finger at Mikado Kida just smiled a childish grin, "Oh but it does my DOLLAR friend, and it proves everything. Now hurry up and get up or else we will be late for school." Ending the conversation there so Kida would have the last laugh they both stood up from the floor and made their way out to the moist air that suffocated Ikebukuro today.

Walking through the empty and damp streets of Mikado's neighborhood both boys began having another conversation to themselves. Talking about school, the gangs in Ikebukuro that weren't causing as much ruckus as they did and several other things that teenage boys talked about. Smiling all the way to town and to school both teens was completely oblivious of the stares of two very dangerous men; Shizuo and Izaya.

"Well what now damn flea, your first plan was a complete bust," frowned Shizuo. Finishing his first cigarette of the day he dropped it to the ground and rubbed at it with the sole of his shoe.

"Patience my friend, there is still much more that we can do. Besides sneaking in wasn't a total let down, we figured out that Mikado has some secrets and a dangerous friend as well."

"Fujiwara Shou," added Shizuo.

Izaya nodded. "Yup, our little friend, Shou."

"And you think this kid is dangerous?" said Shizuo, curious at what Izaya would say.

"Well I'm not completely sure but if his name was in the files then there must be something bad about him. Well anyway what we need to do right now is go to plan B!" Said Izaya excitedly, turning over to Shizuo he gave him his famous 'I have an idea' smile. Shizuo raised an eyebrow at this. "Say Shizu-chan, you wouldn't happen to have any money I can borrow?"

* * *

The final bell of the day rang throughout the school signaling that the school day was finally over and that all the students could finally go home. Packing their things and relieved that the day was over Mikado and Kida left the school in joy after a hard day's work. Walking through the abnormally clam streets of Ikebukuro they were going to turn a corner that lead into Mikado's neighborhood when suddenly a pair of familiar men stopped them.

"Well hello Mika-chan~ and Kida-kun…" said Izaya with a heartwarming tone to Mikado and an annoyed tone to Kida.

Frowning at Izaya and Shizuo Kida stepped in front of Mikado trying to act as his protector from these dangerous people.

"Calm down kid, we aren't going to do anything," assured Shizuo glaring at Kida. Kida didn't believe this and just pressed Mikado's body closer to his for protection.

"It's true Kida-kun, we aren't going to do anything," grinned Izaya.

Kida snorted at Izaya's comment. "Of course, and one day pigs are going to fly. Get real! I know you two are up to something." Taking a hold of Mikado's hand he pulled him away from the blond and black haired and down the street to Mikado's house. Mikado tried to protest saying that maybe they should hear Shizuo and Izaya out but Kida ignored this and kept pulling.

"Well my friend, if you want to do this the hard way." With that said both Mikado and Kida yelped suddenly at having a plastic bag being pulled over their head. Slung over the shoulders of Shizuo they both struggled against the bartender's grip, but it was all in vain. "Ah, I love a good kidnapping."

"Oi flea, you inner sadist is coming out," commented Shizuo.

"Now, now Shizu-chan let me have my fun. Don't you know how long its been since I've done something illegal?"

"Wasn't that a couple hours ago?" said Shizuo remembering back to last night when they snuck into that military base for answers against Mikado.

"Yes, and it's been the longest, grueling hours of my life, it was pure torture!" fake cried Izaya. Rolling his eyes at Izaya's actions Shizuo walked ahead of Izaya and off to the place he knew they were going.

* * *

Stopping his struggling a long time ago Mikado was finally able to see the light of day, well the light of a light bulb shining above him to be exact. Confused at this Mikado stood up from where he laid and noticed that he was in a familiar place, Russia Sushi. Feeling the familiar tatami mats under his feet and the large wooden table that stood before him with several delicacies of sushi that were Russian Mikado couldn't help but let his stomach rumble at the delicious scent.

"You're hungry aren't you?" asked a voice. Looking to his left he was greeted by the sight of Ikebukuro's informant, smiling his infamous smile and holding a pair of chopsticks.

Nodding to him Mikado licked his lips and looked back to the free food that stood before him.

"Well go on, eat it," nodding one more time Mikado reached down for a pair of chopsticks but was interrupted by the voice of another.

"Don't listen to him Mikado, I bet it's probably poisoned or something!" yelled a frantic voice that was Kida's Scanning the room Mikado's eyes somehow fell upon Shizuo sitting on the other side of the table, struggling with the plastic bag that most definitely held Kida inside.

"Shut your mouth you damn brat!" growled Shizuo, trying to calm down Kida.

"Never, I live in a free country; I can do whatever I want!"

"Wrong country idiot, this is Japan!"

"Same difference!"

Struggling with trying to keep Kida quiet Mikado thought that with that tightly sealed bag that it would be better to let Kida out since he probably needed air at this moment, plus with all his struggling Shizuo was bound to get really pissed and lose all self-control and wither throw Kida down the street or hit him with something. "Um Shizuo-kun, I think that it would be best if you let Kida out."

Staring at Mikado for a couple of seconds Shizuo complied with his wishes and let Kida out of the bag. Finally being free from the confined space Kida leaped up and attacked Mikado. "My poor Mikado are you okay?"

"Hehehe, I'm okay Kida," answered Mikado.

Not happy with that answer Kida pointed a disapproving finger at both Shizuo and Izaya. "You, what have you done to Mikado and me!"

Izaya was the first to talk. "Nothing Kida, It's just that after seeing you and Mikado hang together so many times I was kind of hoping we could also tighten or bonds and hang out with each other for a while."

Shizuo just answered Kida's question with a hum.

Giving both men skeptical eyes Kida looked to not believe what they were saying. Sensing some tension between both men Mikado thought that it would be best to interrupt.

"Um, well I would like to stay here if you wouldn't mind, Kida," said Mikado.

Kida gasped at what Mikado said while Izaya clapped his arms happily.

"Well since Mikado wants to then there isn't a problem. Simon, bring out the sake!" cheered Izaya.

Sitting down next to Mikado Kida pouted while Mikado started serving himself a plate of the Russian sushi. Grinning over at both teens Izaya smiled happily while Shizuo looked over at both teens surprised. Who knew their plan was going to work out so flawlessly, he would have thought that the kids would down right refuse their offer but looks like they're staying.

Sighing almost contently to himself, Shizuo also ordered a bottle of sake, the sake needed to complete their plan.

Plan B: Get Mikado completely drunk so he would spill the beans about Shou and that scar on his shoulder.

It was bound to work since Mikado must not have a high tolerance for alcohol, and besides even if Izaya and Shizuo drank there was no way they were going to get drunk. They were grown men, why wouldn't they be able to take a few bottles of sake.

_Time later…_

"Oi Simon! Get me another bottle!" slurred the now drunk Shizuo. Slamming the onto the table he wiped away at the drool that dripped from the corner of his mouth and went back to staring at the DOLLARS who until now hasn't drunk a single bottle of sake. Looking over at Izaya who has fainted on him as well as Kida he sighed to himself thinking at how he had to do everything for the flea. "Hey Mikane."

"It's Mikado Shizuo, and yes?" smiled Mikado. Somehow at looking at the kid smile at him got Shizuo really pissed off.

Standing up from where he stood, with wobbly legs he dragged himself to the other side of the table where Mikado was.

"Hey Mikocha, why don't you give me some answers." Said Shizuo, still forgetting Mikado's name. With fogged eyes and drunken mind it was amazing at how Shizuo was able to reach Mikado without breaking anything.

"Answers?" Questioned Mikado.

"Yeah... answers… like what you say when people ask q-questions and stuff…" breathed out Shizuo. He was now sitting on the floor next to Mikado.

"Answers to what?"

"Answers to that Shou kid… and scar and stuff."

At the sound of that Mikado's blood instantly ran cold. Biting his inner lip Mikado looked over to the drunken Shizuo and tried to think of a way to get out of this mess. "Shou? Who's that?" He would just have to act like he didn't know anything.

"You know… that one kid who we saw on the fi-!" Shizuo's sentence was suddenly cut short by Mikado grabbing him at the neck and pulling him down so their lips would meet. At first Shizuo was surprised by the actions of the small teen but soon he grew accustomed to the softness that was the boy's lips.

Melting into the kiss Shizuo soon began to feel his drunken mind, now clouded with lust beg him to feel more of the innocent boy beneath him. Sticking out his tongue Shizuo licked at the soft lips of the black haired teen, demanding for entrance into his warm cavern. Mikado gladly complied with his wishes.

Tongues were now mingling with each other, fighting for dominance for who will be able to explore the moist mouth of the person before them. Of course Shizuo won. Exploring the mouth of the teen further Shizuo soon began to hear the lustful moans and pants' coming out of the younger's mouth. Just the sound of the erotic moan come from the boy, begging to be fucked right there and then made Shizuo's mind go crazy with want. He couldn't wait anymore; he wanted the boy right here and now. Pushing Mikado down he stopped his forceful French kissing and smiled at the beautiful sight before him.

Mikado, tie thrown to the side and shirt unbuttoned just enough to show the creamy white chest to Shizuo. His eyes were clouded with lust and pleasure, half-lidded and begging to have his brains fucked so hard that he won't be able to remember anything in the morning. Panting just a bit Mikado smiled sexually to Shizuo.

"You want this?" he asked, pulling down his shirt so he could show a pink, pert nipple waiting to be molested by Shizuo.

Nodding Shizuo answered with a "fuck yeah I do," and with that said Shizuo went back down to ravish at the panting boy beneath him.

* * *

**TynCann: yeah, yeah, I know. It was rushed and the ending was a bit crappy.**

**I can't promise you anything but in the next chapter I will try to make it... more erotic and sexual~**

**See ya in the next chapter. It will include Mikado, Kida, Shizuo and Izaya.**


	6. Chapter 6

Another breathy moan slipped from Mikado's lips as his half-lidded eyes shut tight in agonizing lust at the full on assault his nipples were receiving from only Shizuo's teeth. Biting and sucking on his right nipple, Shizuo didn't think of leaving the other one alone and also toyed with the left one by pinching it against his fingers. This earned him sudden cries of pleasure from Mikado, causing the erection in his pants grow hotter and tighter with each second that passed.

Making sure that both nipples were hard as rock he pulled away from his assault and swopped down once again to capture Mikado's parted lips. Putting his mouth inside the hot cavern, Shizuo made sure to explore every corner of Mikado's mouth, not missing a single spot.

While he tongue wrestled with Mikado's sweet mouth Shizuo continued the assault on Mikado's body and began running his hands down the boy's smooth chest and into uncharted territory.

This caused the blue haired teen to gasp and pull away from Shizuo immediately.

"What's wrong?" asked Shizuo, now kissing his way down Mikado's pale neck.

"I-I don't k…know if I-I can-!" Mikado's sentence was cut short by Shizuo's bite on his neck. "Ngh!"

Causing a tiny amount of blood to pool down Mikado's neck Shizuo quickly lapped up the coppery liquid as well as sucking on the hickey he had given him.

"What were you saying?" smirked Shizuo. Now sucking on that one area below Mikado's' neck his words soon became incoherent moans of pleasure as he threw his head back giving Shizuo a better view of his neck. "Better."

Using his tongue Shizuo ran it down the boy's chest and onto his stomach where he quickly dipped it into the blue hairs belly button and continued on to where they left off. Rubbing the top of Mikado's erection that was causing a tent in his pants he elicited a low and painful moan from the boy.

"Does it hurt?" Shizuo asked.

Mikado simply nodded as he threw his arms over his face that was tinted red in embarrassment.

"Need some help?"

Another nod from Mikado.

Moving his head to Mikado's face, Shizuo placed his lips on the boy's ears and whispered, "Then you got to earn it yourself."

Immediately understanding what Shizuo meant by earning his way to pleasure, Mikado shifted from being below Shizuo to lying down in front of his opened legs; face near crotch. Gulping Mikado could tell without looking inside that Shizuo was a size many men prayed for. Unzipping the blond man's pants he took out his throbbing cock and placed the tip in his mouth. Almost feeling a sick feeling pool in his chest Mikado closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst as he slowly began bobbing his head.

Shizuo didn't notice the slight disgust on Mikado's face and simply pushed his head down farther, signaling the boy to go faster and harder.

Without a second thought Mikado pushed the man's cock further into his throat as his tongue slightly danced around the pulsing veins, earning a groan from the now smoking man above.

"God… so good…" grinned the bodyguard.

Puffing out another breath of smoke he closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt that he was now nearing his climax. Telling the kid to go faster Mikado did just that and sucked on the man's dick, slightly making his teeth scrape the skin which made Shizuo only feel more turned on.

Groaning one last time he pushed Mikado's head down and blew his load into his mouth.

Furrowing his eyebrows Mikado didn't have a choice but to swallow every bit of it. Gulping it all down as quickly as possible on a couple traces of Shizuo cum was left dripping on Mikado's blushing face.

This only caused Shizuo's erection to grow once again at seeing the panting DOLLAR's leader before him. Quickly pushing Mikado down he took hold of his pants and practically ripped them of Mikado's legs, with the boy's boxers right behind them. Seeing the kid's pale legs now exposed Shizuo licked his lips in delight knowing that this was definitely going to be worth it.

Mikado on the other closed his legs tightly in embarrassment and turned to look away from Shizuo.

"Don't be embarrassed," said Shizuo.

"B-but its e…embarrassing…." Stuttered Mikado with hands over his mouth. "I-I don't k-know how…"

Somehow the shy and timid Mikado was okay and all, but Shizuo definitely didn't want to waste any more time on this. Clutching the boy's knees he went to spread his legs open when suddenly a little pest decided to intervene in their fun, a flea to be more specific.

"Shizu-chan~! Mika-chan!" giggled a familiar voice.

Seeing a shadow loom over him Mikado immediately guessed who it was and turned his head upwards to stare at the eyes of Ikebukuro's famous informant.

Izaya who was supposed to be unconscious for trying to get in a drinking contest with Kida was now staring down at Mikado with a goofy grin on his face and lust filled eyes. Licking his lips Izaya ignored Shizuo protesting and swooped down to capture Mikado's lips in another French kiss. Using his tongue to probe all around Mikado's mouth, Izaya's kiss felt to be touchier and feel around Mikado's mouth more, especially his tongue which was another one of Mikado's weakness.

Seeing the scene before him Shizuo glared daggers at Izaya who seemed to be smirking up at the blond while still giving Mikado the best kiss he has ever had. Huffing at him Shizuo decided to not waste any more time and keep going with where he left off, spreading Mikado's leg. Doing it quickly and without hesitation Shizuo looked down at Mikado's throbbing member and immediately sucked it into his mouth.

"Ah~!" This elicited a delightful moan from Mikado who was now bucking his hips into Shizuo's mouth.

Smirking, the blond bobbed his head harder and faster on Mikado's dick that only swelled more with excitement and dripped pre-cum. Mikado just moaned and gasped with each bob of Shizuo's skilled mouth around his dick. He was in pure bliss, in heaven, even though he has done this with Kida before, even he couldn't make Mikado turn into a puddle of bliss. Clawing at the tatami mats Mikado was almost at his limit when Shizuo decided it was enough teasing and time for the real stuff to get done.

"Whoa, whoa Shizu-chan… what do you… think you're doing?" asked Izaya with slurred words.

"Preparing him, what else?" said Shizuo as if it was obvious as day.

Izaya shook his head. "No, I mean why… why do you get to do it?"

"Because I can, and I will," growled Shizuo.

"But I want to do it! You already had enough fun, let me get a chance," whined Izaya.

Thinking it over a bit Shizuo groaned in disgust and told Izaya that he could prepare Mikado. Letting Izaya have Mikado Shizuo leaned against the wall with his lit cigarette and told Izaya if he was going to do it, then let him see it as well.

Picking up the naked Mikado, Izaya placed him on his lap with legs wide and staring forward at the anticipating Shizuo. Gliding his hand below his waist and into his swollen hole Izaya whispered, "get ready~" to Mikado before plunging one finger into the tight ring of muscle.

A moan of pleasure came from Mikado's mouth as Izaya's finger repeatedly abused his tight hole with only one finger. Going at it hard and fast Izaya inserted another finger and scissor Mikado's inside. A cry echoed throughout the room as Izaya momentarily hit Mikado's prostate.

"Oh~ looks like I found something good," smirked Izaya.

Looking for that one spot Izaya then inserted the third finger and now began to abuse Mikado's prostate with hard thrust that caused Mikado to see stars; all from Izaya's fingers.

Feeling his climax reach the far end Mikado turned around to look at Izaya with teary and pleading eyes. "P-please… I-I need…you."

Neither Izaya nor Shizuo could take it anymore; they were already at their limits.

Standing up, Shizuo walked over to where the flea and Mikado was and sat himself down in front of Mikado with his dick already twitching and ready to go inside Mikado's hot ring of muscle.

"Do we take turns or go all in?" asked Shizuo who crushed his cigarette.

Interrupting Izaya Mikado clutched Shizuo's shoulders and said, "Please fill me up… both of you."

Not minding that suggestion Shizuo turned to Izaya who was also okay with it. It didn't matter to them if their dicks were going to touch the other of the one they hated the most, all they cared for is ramming themselves inside of Mikado.

"Get ready then, cause I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to even think," whispered Shizuo huskily.

"Hope you can take it Mika-chan, I won't go easy on you~," said Izaya from behind.

Getting themselves in place both men quickly thrust into Mikado's tight hole without a second thought, earning several moans, cries, and gasps from the DOLLARS leaders who was sandwiched between them.

"God… you're so… tight…" groaned Shizuo.

"So…good~," purred Izaya.

Starting out nice and slow both men couldn't help but moan along with Mikado from the wonderful sensation they were feeling.

Ramming into Mikado at an unbearable pace that would cause any to go wild Mikado scowled and begged them to go faster.

Which both men happily obliged.

Thrusting harder and faster into Mikado both immediately rammed themselves into Mikado's sweet spot which caused him to see stars.

Feeling his climax come fast and close Mikado did the unspeakable and began kissing Shizuo on the lips. Usually it would be the other way around; Mikado would never dare to give someone a kiss. Even when doing it with Kida, the blond would always be the one initiating the kissing, never Mikado.

Hearing a growl behind him Mikado pulled away from Shizuo and turned around to also give Izaya a kiss.

Both men who kept thrusting into Mikado without stop were also beginning to feel their climax grabbed onto Mikado's body possessively and began nipping all over his body. Shizuo sucked on Mikado's chest and neck, especially that area under the chin that made him go mad. Izaya sucked and bit the back of Mikado's neck, leaving noticeable, yet bruising marks that showed that Mikado was theirs and no one else's.

Thrusting into the younger one more time Mikado finally reached his climax as his semen coated his and Shizuo's stomach.

Feeling Mikado's wall clench more than ever before, both men thrust into him a couple more times before finally blowing their load inside of him.

Groaning in satisfaction Shizuo and Izaya smiled in content before suddenly falling over and into unconsciousness. After the incredible sex they just had, and alcohol still in their system, both men had no more energy in their body for anything more but sleep.

Mikado just sighed at this and began to clean himself up from the mind blowing sex he just had with Ikebukuro's most fearsome people. Cleaning himself, he dressed himself with his uniform and turned to pick up the unconscious Kida who lay in the corner of the room. He sure was a heavy sleeper. Draping the blond over his shoulder Mikado turned to look at both men one more time before walking out and telling Simon that the others were going to pay for the bill.

Walking out into the dark bustling streets of Ikebukuro Mikado sighed to himself one more time before looking up to a full moon adorn the starry night.

He sighed one more time. "Seriously, what was I thinking?"

* * *

**TynxCann: Well there we go, the awaited sex scene.**

**Seriously I suck.**

**First time writing a yaoi scene. It okay but I think that it could use some serious work.**

**Constructive criticisms advised.**

**Next chapter includes: Izaya, Shizuo, Mikado?**

**Stay tuned, and thank you for reading!**


End file.
